As Aventuras de Uma Jovem Sonhadora
by Coloor
Summary: Com um sonho em seu coração a Jovem Kagome Higurashi segue enfrente, não se importando com o preconceito das pessoas por ela ser uma garota. Ao longo de sua jornada, ela consegue mudar a vida de muitas pessoas, incluindo certo "alguém"
1. Esse é o Meu Sonho!

# ~ #

Quero pedir para que vocês leiam essa história que veio a minha mente em meio a um sonho que eu tive, estava dormindo tranquilamente, sonhando e de repente acordei, ao acordar notei que o meu sonho bem que dava para ser feito uma fanfic, e como Kagome é a minha personagem predilheta a escolhi!

Peço que perdoem se tiver algum erro, e essa história é bem emocionante, no inicio não vai ter romance, mas um pouco mais para frente vai existir sim Romance e Muito Comédia, porque o nosso personagem masculino preferido irá aparecer, quem é? Tam Tam Tam, não vou revelar porque vocês óbviamente já sabem que é o nosso querido Youkai Cachorro! ^^

Agora leiam, e Please deixem Reviews se acherem que essa Fanfic merece uma Continuação! :)

Beijos.

# ~ #

_Japão – Tókio – Casa Higurashi._

O dia já raiava mais uma jovem garota com seus quatorze anos ainda permanecia na cama, o seu despertador marcava exatamente **05h59min **da manhã, e a qualquer instante um som estridente emanaria daquele aparelho para levantar a jovem que ainda permanecia em baixo dos seus lençóis.

O quarto não era como o de qualquer garota dessa idade, não havia vários pôsteres de artistas famosos, nem era todo enfeitado com borboletas, ou com um lindo céu azul no teto, e muito menos as paredes estavam preenchidas com uma tinta rosa para mostrar a feminilidade de qualquer garota.

O quarto da garota mais parecia um quarto de um menino, o pano que a cobria tinha de enfeites algumas bolhas de futebol, a cama tinha uma cor azul mais escura que a do lençol. As paredes estavam enfeitadas com várias fotos de jogadores de futebol com alguns rabiscos do tipo "_Um dia jogarei tão bem quanto você_" ou "_Você me encanta só de tocar na bola_".

As suas cômodas são de uma cor mais masculina, em sua cama ou estante não há nenhum urso de pelúcia sequer, a não ser uma bola jogada pelo chão, com alguns shorts, bermudas e camisetas espalhadas por todo o quarto. A porta do guarda-roupa entre aberta, o que dava ao quarto um ar ainda mais masculino.

E a jovem não estava deitada reta na cama, e muito menos com a colcha cobrindo o seu corpo perfeitamente, o seu pijama não era nenhum pouco feminino também, era um short curto azul, com uma camiseta com o nome _Túlio Tanaka _estampado na blusa, a única característica que demonstrava que a jovem era uma mulher, era o seu busto com seios fartos.

**06h00min **e o despertador emitiu o barulho incômodo. Aquele barulho que irrita qualquer pessoa, a tirando de um sonho bom, ou não, imediatamente as mãos habilidosas da garota triscou levemente o botão fazendo o objeto parar de fazer barulho no ambiente, ela bocejou e levantou-se. Seu cabelo um pouco bagunçado, mais nada aterrorizador, ela sorri para os pôsteres.

- Bom dia pessoal! – Falou animada a garota, e assim retirou o pano que cobriu uma terça parte do seu corpo, e o jogou de lado levantando-se automaticamente. – Hora do treino! - E assim correu para o banho não se preocupando com a bagunça.

Ao entrar no banheiro ela se despiu jogando a roupa no chão, prendeu os seus cabelos negros em um alto rabo-de-cavalo e se posicionou em baixo do chuveiro, e tomou uma rápida ducha gelada.

- Nossa como a água está fria hoje! – E assim o seu corpo se arrepiou um pouco ao contato instantâneo com aquela água fria. – Tenho que me apressar, hoje é o primeiro dia do treino do clube de futsal da escola, se eu me atrasar nunca poderei ser a artilheira! – Falou a jovem sorrindo. Assim que terminou a sua ducha, fechou o chuveiro e pegou o seu roupão colocando sobre seu corpo imediatamente, e mesmo com os pés molhados saiu do seu banheiro, molhando o seu quarto, e algumas coisas das quais estavam no chão. – Oh não, a foto que eu tirei com o Kouga-kun! – Falou ela se abaixando e sacudindo a foto. – Ai, eu não tenho tempo para isso agora! – Falou a jovem jogando a foto no chão novamente e correndo para frente se deu guarda-roupa, olhou para o relógio que marcava **06h15min**. – Já perdi 15 minutos.

- Kagome. – Entrou no quarto uma mulher de cabelos curtos e olhos castanhos. – O café está na mesa. – E então ela notou que o quarto estava uma bagunça. – Você tem que arrumar seu quarto querida.

- Eu sei mãe, mas agora estou atrasada para o treino. – Falou Kagome soltando seus cabelos e mostrando que eles batiam no meio das costas. – Depois eu arrumo. – Assim ela vestiu o uniforme do seu time, colocou as chuteiras brancas com azul, combinando com o seu uniforme que também era branco com azul e sorrio para sua mãe. – Como estou?

- Linda como sempre. – Falou a mãe. – Mas coma alguma coisa antes de ir. – E assim ela se posicionou para sair do cômodo, mas logo voltou. – E não se esqueça de arrumar seu quarto hein mocinha!

- Ta mãe. – Falou a menina com uma cara de desanimo, e logo depois sua mãe saiu do quarto. – Abriu a parte do canto do seu guarda-roupa e de lá tirou uma mochila já pronta, pegou sua bola e a colocou em baixo dos braços. – Minha bola da sorte. – E assim sorrio e começou a descer as escadas em direção a cozinha.

_Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho quatorze anos, e sou uma maluca por futebol, eu sei que toda menina tinha que ser louca por meninos, modas, maquiagem, essas coisas, mais eu sou assim, a minha mãe aceita o meu jeito, mas meus irmãos não._

Na escada, se encontrou com a sua irmã Rin, ao contrario de Kagome, ela estava trajando um pijama rosa todo florido com flores brancas, e uma pantufa também rosa, os cabelos de Rin eram lisos e sedosos, e a menina estava com seu celular logo pela manhã.

- Bom dia Rin. – Cumprimentou Kagome.

- Você está indo para um daqueles treinos de homens de novo? – Perguntou Rin olhando a irmã como se ela fosse um E.T.

- Não é treino de homens Rin, é futebol eu já lhe disse. – Falou Kagome emburrando.

- Sei, sei. – Falou Rin subindo, mas quando estava no topo. – Ah, se tiver alguém que eu conheço lá não sou sua irmã ta? Não sei por que você não é uma garota como eu.

- Você quer dizer, uma pré-adolescente de quatorze anos mimada, que já tem vários namorados, só usa roupas rosa, acha que o celular é a coisa melhor do mundo, e está sempre na moda? Não obrigada. – Falou Kagome.

- Machão. – Falou Rin do topo da escada.

- Patricinha mimada. – Falou Kagome.

- Crianças não briguem. – Falou um menino de cabelos castanho escuro, ondulado e de olhos azuis saindo do banheiro com uma escova de dente em mãos e uma toalha em volta do seu pescoço.

- Não se meta! – Falaram as duas em uníssono.

- Está bem. – Falou ele levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição e saindo do local.

- Rin, Kagome e Miroku parem de brincadeiras e venham tomar café. – Chamou a Srª Higurashi da cozinha.

- Estou indo mãe. – Falaram as duas em unissono.

- Já chego! - Gritou Miroku do quarto.

Kagome foi a primeira a se sentar, colocando sua mochila ao seu lado no chão juntamente com a sua bola da sorte, logo depois Miroku que se sentou ao lado dela, e por último Rin, que demorou alguns instantes para passar um trilhão de produtos em seu rosto, cabelo, e corpo.

- Vamos Comer. – Falaram os quatro em uníssono antes de iniciar a refeição.

- Hoje é o primeiro dia não é maninha? – Perguntou Miroku colocando um bolinho de arroz na boca.

- Sim. – Falou Kagome sorrindo e logo depois bebendo um pouco do chá.

- Você devia deixar esse treino. – Falou Rin.

- Rin não começa. – Falou a Srª Higurashi finalmente sentando-se na mesa.

- Mãe a Rin tem razão, tudo que nós queremos é uma irmã mais feminina. – Falou Miroku. – Sabe? Que use muito Blush, que não saia sem um lápis, brilho se faltar é _um desastre_! – Falou com voz afeminada a última parte.

- Miroku nós já conversamos sobre isso. – Falou a mãe deles, olhando para Miroku com uma cara brava.

- Eu sei mãe. – Falou Miroku.

- Maninho, me desculpe se envergonho você, mas eu sou assim. – Falou Kagome terminando de beber o chá e deixando a franja cair em seus olhos. – Eu não vou mudar, porque jogar futebol me faz muito bem. – Falando isso ela se levantou, pegou sua mochila, colocou nas costas. Logo depois prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, e colocou um boné, depois colocou a bola em baixo dos braços. – Já estou indo. – E assim ela se retirou, caminhando calmamente.

Após Kagome sair a Srª Higurashi esperou os filhos terminarem de comer para começar uma discussão na mesa a respeito do sonho de Kagome de ser uma jogadora habilidosa, famosa e que a família tenha muito orgulho.

- A gente não já tinha falo sobre isso? – Falou a Srª Higurashi com a voz um pouco exaltada. – Vocês não se lembram do pai de vocês?

- Nos lembramos sim mamãe. – Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo e com as cabeças baixas.

- Vocês sabem muito bem que o pai de vocês era um dos melhores jogadores do mundo, e sabem que após a morte dele sua irmã se dedicou ao futebol para está mais perto dele vocês não sabem disso? – Falou a Srª Higurashi.

- Sim mamãe. – Falaram novamente.

- Então se vocês não podem ajudar, não atrapalhem ela a realizar o sonho dela e o do pai de vocês. – Falou a Srª Higurashi.

- Sim mãe. – Falaram ambos.

- Podem se retirar. – Ao pronunciar essas palavras, ambos se levantaram e se retiraram da cozinha indo para o cômodo superior da casa, e a Srª Higurashi foi em direção a pia da cozinha. – Querido, eu não estava pronta para perder você, não ainda. – E assim os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas.

_Enquanto isso, a caminho do treino._

Kagome permanecia com a cabeça baixa, e as lembranças do seu pai vieram à tona, o sorriso que ele tinha a cada jogo que ganhava, e a tristeza em seu peito a cada gol levado, e a felicidade em que ficava quando ganhavam de virada, ela nunca podia esquecer-se disso, nunca!

- Papai... – Os olhos da pequena encheram-se de lágrimas ao lembrar-se do seu pai.

# ~ #

**Continua!**

# ~ #**  
**


	2. O Teste

# ~ #

Resposta as Reviews no final no capitulo! (:

Maaaaanheê, eu recebi uma review. *-*'

Se vocês soubessem como eu fico feliz em ler as reviews, como isso me incentiva a escrever o próximo capitulo mais e mais rápido e maior, vocês com certeza mandariam milhões só para sair um capitulo **MARAVILHOSO**! *-*

Obs: Sei que é chato ficar comentando no meio da fic, maaaaaaas, eu tenho que dá aquelas entradinhas irritantes :B /_euseiquesouchata_.

NA = Nota da Autora. :D /_seiquevocêssabiamdisso_. HAHA

Boa leitura, _bjsmeliga_. ;*

# ~ #

_Japão - Tókio - Ruas da Cidade._

Kagome andava calmamente para o local aonde ia treinar, sua cabeça continuava baixa e seus pensamentos distantes após aquela mini discussão com seus irmãos. Eles não conseguiam entender a importância que o futebol era em sua vida, mas quem sabe no dia em que ela conseguir realizar seu sonho, eles entendam, e não se esqueçam mais de seu pai.

- É isso! – Falou Kagome animada. – É só eu realizar meu sonho, e me tornar uma jogadora famosa, ai nenhum deles poderá se esquecer do papai, assim a lembrança dele vai ficar para sempre em nossas mentes, e corações. – Sorri.

Kagome ao se animar um pouco se distraiu e acabou tropeçando em uma pedrinha, e quase caindo no chão, com a raiva a chutou(**NA:** O que a pobre da pedra te fez? D: _opakspoaksak_' deixa eu me retirar antes que leve pedrada. :) fazendo seu pé doer.

- Maldita pedra! – Berrou acariciando o local atingido.

- Keh(**NA**: QUEM PODERIA SER? Tam Tam Tam Tam. _Oapkspoaks'_ D:). – Um ruído atrás de Kagome fez a atenção dela se voltar a suas costas. – Quem em sã consciência briga com uma pedra? – E então Kagome notou que era um menino de longos cabelos grisalhos, e olhos dourados que pronunciava essas palavras.

- E quem poderia ser você? – Perguntou Kagome se levantando e olhando para ele ignorando totalmente o que o rapaz falara agora a pouco.

- Quem sou eu não é importante. – Falou o rapaz.

- Então ta, tchau. – E assim Kagome voltou a caminhar, indo novamente em direção ao local onde ia treinar.

# ~ #

Alguns instantes mais tarde, podia-se ouvir quatro barulhos de passos, um totalmente descompassado do outro. Enquanto a jovem dava três passos e chegava mais perto do seu destino, o rapaz dava apenas um caminhando a mesma distancia da garota.

O mesmo garoto que não havia sido nenhum pouco gentil com ela há alguns instantes atrás, agora ele caminhava com as mãos na cabeça, e com o chapéu na mesma, seus olhos permaneciam abertos olhando para o caminho, e de vez em quando direcionava o olhar para Kagome.

Kagome parou bruscamente, fazendo o menino parar também.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou o rapaz olhando para os lados.

- Sim, um enorme. – Falou Kagome fechando os olhos tentando se acalmar. - Você poderia, por favor, parar de me seguir? – Pediu Kagome sem nem olhar para trás.

- E quem disse que eu estou te seguindo? – Perguntou o rapaz. – Que culpa tenho se você está indo para mesma direção que eu? – E assim ele virou o rosto.

- Tudo bem. – Kagome respirou fundo voltando a caminhar, e assim o rapaz voltou a caminhar novamente. Depois de alguns minutos caminhando em silêncio ao lado do garoto. – Você poderia ao menos de dizer aonde vai?

- Aonde eu vou não é importante. – Respondeu sem parar de caminhar ou ao menos pensar em uma resposta.

- Ok. – Falou Kagome respirando fundo. – Quantos anos têm?

- E isso lhe interessa por acaso? – Perguntou ele.

- Você pode responder alguma pergunta minha? – Perguntou Kagome se virando para ele. – Me desculpe se estou um pouco estressada, é que faz mais ou menos trinta minutos que estou andando praticamente lado a lado com você em silêncio, sendo que não te conheço e não há mais ninguém na rua!

- Você não precisa saber nada sobre mim. – E assim ele passou por ela, dobrando a esquina.

- Ai que garoto insuportável! – Falou Kagome ainda virada para o lado onde o garoto estava. – Tenho que me apressar. Se não irei chegar atrasada. – E assim ela ajeitou a mochila em suas costas e começou a correr em direção ao seu destino.

# ~ #

Kagome chegou ao local onde ia fazer o treino para saber se ia ser admitida novamente no clube, todo ano mesmo se a pessoa fosse à melhor do time, tinha que fazer o teste no ano que vem, era uma regra obrigatória a ser cumprida na escola onde ela estudava.

Kagome olhou ao redor se familiarizando com o ambiente, uma quadra enorme, onde eram divididas as equipes do basquete, do futsal, e é claro as lideres de torcida, Kagome logo avistou a sua melhor amiga, Sango no clube das lideres de torcida juntamente com Rin, Ayame, Kagura e Kikyou.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou Kagome como sempre fazia. Ouviu um bom dia respondido da parte de Ayame e Rin, enquanto Kikyou e Kagura nem ao menos abriram a boca, Sango? Está veio correndo abraçar a amiga.

- Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan(**NA**: Nenhum pouco escandalosa. :D)! – Sango, que estava vestida com o uniforme das lideres de torcida, branco com azul, com os pompons que usavam para animar em mãos, e o seu cabelo castanho-escuro preso em um alto rabo de cavalo. Sua amiga era uma das meninas mais bonitas da escola, e apesar de ser líder de torcida era muito simpática e gentil. – Que saudade. – Assim a abraçou.

- Também estava Sango, faz mais ou menos um ano que não nos vemos não é? – Perguntou Kagome. – Desde que você se mudou para os Estados Unidos, pensei que nunca mais fosse voltar. – Sorrio abraçando-a de volta.

- Pois é, mas a empresa de meu pai que estava fazendo muito sucesso lá foi roubada por um dos sócios do meu pai, assim meu pai se sentiu obrigado a fechar a empresa, já que o desfalque foi muito grande, assim ele decidiu voltar e continuar com a empresa que já tinha aqui mesmo. – Falou Sango se afastando e sorrindo para amiga. – Você está cada vez mais linda.

- Que pena pelo seu pai, e obrigado. – Falou Kagome sorrindo. – Mas que bom que você voltou!

- Linda? A machão? – Perguntou Kikyou com ar de riso (**NA**: Eu mato quem fez essa Vaca! è.é **Kikyou**: Mas é você que me fez assim. ¬¬' **NA**: Ih, é verdade. :S **Kikyou**: -'), fazendo Kagura cair na risada, e Rin da uma leve risada olhando para a irmã. – Você é cega Mitashi?

- Estou feliz em vê você também Kikyou. – Falou Kagome ignorando totalmente o comentário de Kikyou e olhando diretamente para Rin, esta que desviou o olhar.

- Não entendo como a Rin pode ser sua irmã. – Falou Kikyou.

- Todo mundo tem uma ovelha negra na família, é normal. – Falou Ayame.

- Ayame! – Berrou Sango.

- Desculpa. – Falou Ayame colocando a mão na boca fazendo Kikyou, Kagura e Rin rirem mais ainda.

- Vamos recomeçar o ensaio meninas. – Falou a professora Eiko batendo palmas fazendo as meninas logo se juntarem, e logo depois foi em direção à Kagome. – Kagome querida, seja bem vinda, tenho certeza que você vai passar no teste!

- Obrigada Sensei. – Falou Kagome sorrindo. – Onde está sendo o treino esse ano?

- Eles estão ali florzinha. – Falou Eiko apontando para o canto oposto de onde Kagome estava. – Boa sorte! – E logo ela voltou em direção às meninas. – Vamos lá garotas, um, dois, um dois, assim. – Logo fazendo as meninas começarem o aquecimento, mas assim que Kagome ia se retirar ela a chamou novamente. – Kagome.

- Oi? – Perguntou Kagome se voltando a ela novamente.

- Porque você não entra para o clube de torcida, você é uma das meninas mais bonitas da escola, tenho certeza que faria tanto sucesso e seria tão boa quanto a Kikyou. – Falou Eiko.

- Obrigada Professora, mas a minha praia é futebol mesmo. – E assim correu na direção que a professora apontou.

- É uma pena, tenho certeza que você seria uma ótima líder de torcida. – Sussurrou logo voltando à atenção as meninas.

# ~ #

- Miroku, como está a Kagome-chan? – Perguntou Houjo se sentando ao lado de Miroku. – Ela ainda está com aquela loucura de ser uma jogadora profissional?

- A Kagome? – Miroku logo ficou apreensivo, ele tinha falo ao Houjo que a Kagome estava pensando em desistir, mas ela nunca pensou nisso sequer. – Ela desistiu, decidiu finalmente procurar algo mais normal para uma garota fazer.

- Que ótimo, assim eu não preciso mais ficar fugindo dela. – Falou Houjo dando uma leve risadinha, Miroku sorrio de lado e logo depois olhou para o chão tentando pensar em algo que não o deixasse assim.

# ~ #

Chegando ao local, Kagome colocou sua mochila no chão, colocou a sua bolsa ao lado de sua mochila, ajeitou as chuteiras e começou a se alongar, mas logo no começo do alongamento alguém a cumprimentou.

- Higurashi. – Cumprimentou um jovem de pele amorenada, cabelos negros, longos, amarrados em um alto rabo de cavalo, com o seu sorriso mais gentil. – Você veio para o treino, então?

- Oi Kouga-kun! – E assim Kagome ficou em pé sorrindo. – Vim sim, você sabe que o futebol é minha vida.

- Tenho certeza que você vai entrar no time como todo ano! – Falou Kouga sorrindo. – Agora eu vou chamar o pessoal para começarmos o treinamento.

- Ok. – Sorriu e viu ele se afastar.

A distância notou que o seu irmão estava na arquibancada olhando sua irmã e as outras animadoras de torcida, na verdade ela já notou que ele não está mais nem ai para as outras, só olha para certa garota de cabelos castanhos, afinal ele vive pedindo para levá-la em casa.

Com os pensamentos ela riu. Seu irmão estava mesmo apaixonado por Sango, sua melhor amiga.

# ~ _Se Isso fosse uma Novela o Intervalo seria aqui. :D Eu acho o saco não é? HAHA _~ #

- Vei, sua irmã é muito linda. – Falou um menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, sentado ao lado de Miroku. – Apesar de que nenhuma delas é de se jogar fora, se qualquer uma dessas me desse mole eu pegava.

- Houjo, você está falando da minha irmã sabia? – Perguntou Miroku olhando para Houjo com um olhar assassino.

- Opa, desculpa. – Se desculpou.

Um menino de cabelos prateados se juntou ao grupo sentando-se ao lado de Miroku, sem falar nada ficou olhando ao redor procurando alguma coisa.

- InuYasha? – Perguntou Miroku olhando para ele. – InuYasha Taisho?

- Sou eu. – Falou InuYasha.

- É você o que vai fazer o teste junto conosco para entrar no time de futebol? – Perguntou Miroku olhando para ele.

- Sim. – Respondeu desinteressado.

- Prazer, Miroku, vice-capitão do time, espero que tenha sorte. – Falou Miroku estendendo a mão para InuYasha.

- Valeu. – Falou InuYasha apertando a mão de Miroku.

- Meu nome é Houjo. – Se apresentou Houjo.

- InuYasha, prazer. – Falou.

- O que "O NOVATO" pensa que está fazendo? – Peguntou um jovem de cabelos negros, longos, encaracolados, e de olhos tão negros quanto o próprio ônix. – No primeiro ano que entra no colégio onde tem o melhor time de futebol do Japão, e acha que já vai entrar no time? Isso só acontece com prodígios, meu rapaz. – Desdenhou o rapaz.

InuYasha nada falou, continuou sentado apenas olhando o rapaz que acabara de chegar no local como se fosse o dono de tudo, ele nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de responder apenas olhou para Miroku.

- Quem é esse? – Perguntou.

- O nome dele é Naraku Takashima, é o capitão do time, não se meta com ele. – Avisou Houjo.

- Problema. – Falou InuYasha.

- Agindo dessa forma só está mostrando que é um verdadeiro idiota, irmãozinho. – Falou um homem de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, com uma face séria, porém delicada.

- Sesshoumaru. – InuYasha estava pronto para começar uma discussão com o seu irmão mais velho, mas antes que pudesse falar, Kouga chegou.

- Pessoal, vamos fazer um breve aquecimento para escolhermos quem vai participar do time, beleza? – Falou Kouga.

- Beleza. – Falaram os cinco em uníssono.

# ~ #

No grupo das meninas, o olhar de Kikyou se fixou no garoto de cabelos prateados que acabara de se juntar ao grupinho. Ela não pôde deixar de nota a presença do rapaz em meio a tantas pessoas.

- Uau! – Falou a menina. – Que gato!

Todas as outras que estavam fazendo os exercícios que a treinadora mandou pararam juntamente com Kikyou e olharam para o lado que Kikyou estava olhando.

- Qual deles? – Perguntou Rin.

- O de cabelos prateados é claro. – Falou Kikyou, como se isso fosse óbvio (**NA**: Eu não concordo com essa vaca em nada, só nisso HAHA.)

- Qual dos dois? – Perguntou Sango.

- O mais baixo, o outro parece ser muito chato. – Falou Kikyou.

- Ele é bonitinho, mas eu prefiro o Naraku. – Falou Kagura.

- Você é uma puta Kagura, só gosta de homem galinha ou cafajeste. – Falou Sango cruzando os braços.

- Até parece que você não tem uma quedinha pelo meu irmão, que é o maior cafajeste do mundo não é Sangosinha? – Falou Rin o que fez a face de Sango tomar uma tonalidade vermelha automaticamente.

- De todos eles ali, para mim o mais bonito é o Kouga. – Falou Ayame com os olhos brilhando ao vê o professor.

- O professor de Educação Física? – Perguntaram em uníssono Rin, Kagura, Sango e Kikyou.

- É. – Respondeu Ayame deixando o seu rosto da mesma cor de seus cabelos.

- Você tem um gosto estranho em garota? – Falou Sango.

- Sorte minha que não gosto de ninguém. – Quando Rin pronunciou isso, todas as garotas encostaram-se a ela, bem pertinho. – O que foi?

- E o Houjo? – Perguntou Sango.

- Nós sabemos que vocês estão ficando. – Falou Kikyou.

- Ficando? Essa aí já até fez outras coisas com ele. – Riu Kagura.

- Ei! – Falou Rin empurrando elas. – Eu e o Houjo somos só amigos ta? – Gritou Rin chamando a atenção de todos para ela, inclusive a de Houjo. – Ai que mico. – E assim correu.

- Volta aqui! – Falaram as três, mas quando iam correr atrás dela a professora chegou.

- Os alongamentos meninas, agora! – Falou a professora e assim elas começaram.

- Oh inferno. – Falou Kikyou.

# ~ #

- Rapazes, essa aqui é Kagome Higurashi, uma das nossas melhores jogadoras. – Falou Kouga apresentando Kagome aos meninos recém chegados.

- O que? – Se assustaram InuYasha, Sesshoumaru e Houjo. – Você não me disse que sua irmã tinha desistido de ser jogadora Miroku? – Perguntou Houjo.

Kagome nada falou apenas abaixou a cabeça enquanto Miroku se sentia humilhado pelo fato de uma das suas irmãs mais parecer um menino do que ele mesmo.

- Não acredito que essa garota joga futebol. – Falou InuYasha.

Agora Kagome finalmente levantou o rosto, ao achar a voz conhecida, e ao vê o rosto do rapaz grosso, estúpido e idiota que havia visto há poucos instantes atrás nem acreditou que o destino pregou uma peça dessas na vida dela.

- Não acredita? – Perguntou Kouga. – Então porque você mesmo não a testa?

- Só dizer como. – Falou InuYasha. – Ela não tem a menor chance contra mim.

- Uma partida curta, cinco minutos, ou quem fizer três gols primeiro que tal? – Perguntou Naraku ficando ao lado de Kouga.

- Boa idéia. – Falou Kouga. – Mas tenho uma regra a acrescentar, quem perder essa partida está fora do time titular.

- Aceito. – Falou InuYasha, retirando a blusa que estava vestido, ficando sem camisa(**NA:** Uiiii ;), apenas com um short.

- Aceita Higurashi? – Perguntou Kouga. – Tenho certeza que você dará uma lição nele. – Sussurrou Kouga.

- É uma pena que ele não vai participar do nosso primeiro jogo escolar. – Falou Kagome. – Afinal você será apenas um simples reserva.

E assim Kagome caminhou para o meio do campo com a sua bola da sorte em baixo dos seus braços. E InuYasha a acompanhou.

- Eu nunca perdi para uma garota. – Falou InuYasha encarando Kagome do centro do campo.

- Para tudo tem a primeira vez! – Falou Kagome sorrindo, e assim o apito soou.

# ~ #

_Continua._

# ~ #

_**Sobre Capitulo**__: Acabei logo aqui, vou levar pedradas, garrafadas, mãozadas, gritadas, e muitas outras adas por ter acabado na parte mais interessante. HAHA' Mas se não, não vão gostar da minha fic D: Afinal a Kagome é tão feminina, e eu coloquei ela parecendo um Machão. D: Mas eu gosto dela assim! *-*'_

_**Resposta as Reviews**__:_

**AdamuNaruto: **_É verdade. HAHA Eu sempre gostei de Futebol D: Isso é um preconceito besta, desde que me entendo por gente assisto e jogo futebol com meus amigos. :B Ai está o Inu-kun. Eu postei o mais rápido que pude Ada. :D Beijinhos e Obg por Postar. :*__  
_

_**Papos à Parte**__: Nem demorei, demorei? Eu ia postar ontem mesmo, mas minha internet deu pane e ai já viu não é mesmo? Nem MSN, nem Orkut, nem Twitter, nem Facebook, e muito menos fanfiction._

_Só voltou hoje, aí como eu tinha digitado ontem mesmo, só acrescentei esse recadinho pra vocês, e pronto, mandei para cá para vocês verem como está indo a fic._

_Bem, eu tenho Beta e não tenho ao mesmo tempo, como minha Beta é minha prima querida, e minha prima está na Facul, tem responsabilidades em Casa, e tem um namorado, sem falar também que faz shows com o Tio dela, está complicado para ela Betar minhas fics, e mesmo eu tentando ao Maximo não deixar nenhum erro sequer, sempre passa um despercebido por esses meus olhos desatentos, e é porque o meu World é o mais atual ta? Rsrs_

_É que eu só estou na 8ª Série ainda : Ai sou meio burrinha ainda em português, sacas? Quando eu tiver me formado, se Deus quiser eu ainda vou continuar postando, ai sim eu vou está melhor! ^^_

_O próximo capitulo irei postar mais rápido que esse já que meu Papy viajou ontem, e minha Mamy viaja na segunda, resumindo: Sozinha em casa. *-* Ai posso fazer o que eu quiser, igual, dormir tarde, ou nem dormir! Uhuuuuuu!_

_Espero que vocês esperem pelo meu próximo capitulo, com o mesmo carinho e paciência que eu vou escrevê-lo. :D_

_Bjs :*_

_Criticas? Elogios? Opiniões? Erros de Português? Dicas? Tem uma Beta para me emprestar? :B_

**Reviews. **:3


	3. As Lágrimas Que Conquistam Um Coração

# ~ #

Resposta as Reviews no final no capitulo! (:

Maaaaanheê, as reviews se triplicaram, que emoçaaõ! *-*

Obrigada por mandarem tantas reviews para uma pobre autora noob como eu D:

Tive que reler a fanfic inteirinha para poder fazer esse jogo, pois havia perdido o ponto, e acredite mesmo lendo, foi muito difícil consegui recuperá-lo. ;-;

Mas agora estou de volta, e este capitulo está na ativa! :DD

Boa leitura, _bjsmeliga_. ;*

# ~ #

_Japão – Tókio – Colégio – Quadras Esportivas_

Kagome não perdeu tempo, assim que escutou o som do apito usou da sua agilidade maior e pegou a bola, assim deu um pequeno drible nele e quando estava frente a frente com o gol e ia chutar, InuYasha a impediu usando seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo assim ela perder o equilíbrio e chutar no travessão.

Vendo a bola perto da trave InuYasha correu até ela, e dando leves chutes nela caminhava apressadamente até a trave do lado de Kagome, esta que o seguia o mais rápido que podia, vendo que seria impossível chegar em InuYasha a tempo, ela entrou um pouco duro nele, dando um carrinho no momento em que ele ia chutar a bola, fazendo assim ele se desequilibrar e cair no chão, mas como Kagome havia ido na bola, e pego exatamente na bola, não foi marcado falta.

Kagome correu ligeiramente até o gol de InuYasha para que pudesse marcar. Já InuYasha que estava no chão levantou-se rapidamente e voltou a correr atrás da mesma, mas não pode fazer nada apenas vê-la marcar o gol. E isso o irritou, mas ao vê a garota passando ao seu lado sorridente, ele ficou mais revoltado ainda.

- Um à Zero. – Kagome zombou de InuYasha enquanto se direcionava para o centro do campo, este que fazia o mesmo, mas ao contrario de Kagome que ia correndo animadamente, ele ia andando calmamente pensando em como virar esse jogo.

- Isso, vai se achando garota. – Sussurrou InuYasha. – Você nem sabe com o que eu to em mente para virar esse jogo, você se prepare.

# ~ #

- Um, dois, um dois, continuem assim meninas. – Falava a professora Eiko enquanto batia palmas na mesma velocidade em que as meninas se mexiam. – Vou ali e já volto garotas. – Falou Eiko e logo se retirou.

As meninas continuaram os exercícios mesmo sem a presença da professora para que pudessem fazer uma bela apresentação na frente dos garotos do time de futsal. Kikyou era a líder do grupo, e Sango a vice-líder, elas duas que comandavam quando a professora estava ausente.

De repente ao ouvir um apito soado, Kikyou juntamente com Ayame, Sango, Kagura e Rin olharam em direção de onde o som estava vindo, e assim notaram o que estava ocorrendo na parte reservada para o futsal. Um jogo envolvendo Kagome e InuYasha estava acontecendo, e então começaram um alvoroço entre as meninas.

- O que esse novato está pensando? – Perguntou Sango parando de fazer os exercícios. – Enfrentar a Kah-chan no primeiro dia? Só pode ser um louco.

- Ei! – Gritou Kikyou parando os movimentos imediatamente e Colocando as mãos na cintura em sinal de revolta. – Não fala assim do meu prateado. – E assim Kikyou fechou os olhos emburrada.

- Não é por nada não Kikyou, mas ninguém aqui vence a Kagome em um jogo, a única pessoa que a vence é o Kouga-kun, você acha que ele tem chances contra ela? – Perguntou Kagura olhando para Kikyou também parando os movimentos.

- Eu sei. – Falou Kikyou abrindo os olhos olhando para Kagura. – Mas ninguém sabe das habilidades dele, então não aceito que falem mal dele, sem falar que ele sem camisa deve ser um paraíso, e se o jogo continuar provavelmente ele irá tirar! – Falou Kikyou com os olhos brilhando em direção ao rapaz.

- É verdade, sempre que tem um jogo o Kouga também tira a camisa, eu acho que é apenas para deixar as garotas loucas, já que ele nem joga. – Falou Ayame pensando um pouco. – A Kah-chan serve pelo menos para me ajudar a vê o Kouga sem roupa! – Ayame começava a sonhar.

- Ayame! – Berrou Sango demonstrando irritação.

- Vocês vão ficar aí brigando, ou vão vim comigo para assistir o jogo de perto? – Perguntou Rin do outro lado da quadra, na quadra de futsal.

As garotas ficaram olhando para Rin espantadas, ela estava mesmo interessada em um jogo de futsal? Ela que sempre foi a mais feminina e cheia de frescuras do grupo estava mesmo querendo assistir a um jogo? Será que finalmente ela estava despertando um lado fraternal pela irmã? Esses eram os pensamentos das garotas.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Rin notando como as meninas estavam olhando para ela.

- Nada, vamos. – Falaram as meninas em uníssono indo para perto de Rin e logo seguindo para onde estava ocorrendo o jogo.

# ~ #

- Com certeza. – Sorrio Eiko que estava conversando com outra professora. – É melhor eu ir da uma olhada nas garotas, sabe como elas são nessa idade. – Falou dando uma leve risada.

- Tudo bem Ei-chan. – E assim a professora se retirou.

Eiko se dirigiu ao local onde havia deixado as meninas, mas quando chegou lá encontraram apenas os pompons perto da mochila de cada uma delas, e as garotas haviam desaparecido.

- Para onde será que elas foram? – Eiko olhou ao redor, e então notou uma grande concentração de pessoas na quadra onde os testes para o time de futsal eram feitos e então sorrio.

# ~ #

- O InuYasha joga bem. – Comentou Kouga. – Tenho certeza que ele trará um bom reforço para o time.

- E é chance de nos livrarmos da Kagome. – Falou Naraku. – Você sabe que ela no time trás má fama para nós não sabe? Uma mulher em um time é muito humilhante.

Ao ouvir isso Miroku apenas ficou com um olhar triste e vago e ao mesmo tempo abaixou o olhar que estava concentrado na bola que estava nos pés de sua irmã deixando revelado que não importasse o que ele pensasse a respeito de sua irmã fazer parte do time, ele sabia que o futsal era a vida da garota.

- Isso é verdade. – Falou Kouga pensativo e com o olhar um pouco distante.

'_Os meus sentimentos não podem afetar o time. _– Pensava Kouga'

Então ele cerrou os punhos, e fechou os olhos bem forte e logo depois os abriu e levantou o seu rosto olhando diretamente para sua irmã. E ao fixar bem o olhar nela, ele notou que não importasse a roupa que ela vestia, ou o que ela gostava de fazer, isso não tirava a feminilidade dela.

- Mas ela joga muito bem. – Falou Sesshoumaru e todos olharam para ele. – Ela é tão boa quanto eu, mas algum tempo de treinamento e ela poderá até mesmo superar as minhas habilidades, pois ela é um prodígio. – E assim se calou.

- Eu concordo. – Falou Houjo sorrindo. – E ela é quase que uma musa para o time, já que ela é muito bonita.

- Vai Kagome! – Miroku encheu o pulmão e com toda a sua força ele gritou para animar a irmã. – Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir!

- Mas isso não muda o fato dela ser uma mulher! – Falou Naraku revoltado.

- Essa raiva toda é porque a machão te deu um fora o ano passado, é Naraku? – Perguntou Kikyou que acabara de chegar ao local acompanhada pelas outras três garotas. Ela dava um sorriso de canto, e então Naraku olhou para ela com muita raiva demonstrada no olhar.

Ayame se aproximou lentamente de Kouga e se colocou ao lado dele, e então ficou a olhá-lo de canto sorrindo.

- Oi Kouga-sensei. – Cumprimentou Ayame.

- Não deixe os seus assuntos particulares atrapalharem o time, Naraku. – Falou Kouga e assim ele se aproximou do campo. – Vai Kagome! – E logo voltou. – Me desculpe, oi Ayame.

'_Kagome... Kagome... Sempre ela._ – Pensava Ayame.'

'_Vai Kah-chan! _– Pensavam Sango e Rin.'

# ~ #

Novamente o som do apito ecoou dentro dos ouvidos sensíveis de InuYasha ele conseguiu pegar a bola antes do que a garota. Com a bola em seus pés, ele apenas chegou um pouco para o lado e chutou do meio do campo mesmo, e assim a bola foi direto no L marcando um belíssimo gol para InuYasha, o que o mesmo apenas olhou para ela com um sorriso de superior no rosto.

- Um a Um. – Falou InuYasha sorrindo e passando pela garota voltando para o meio campo.

- Foi apenas um gol, nem vá se achando. – Falou Kagome irritada.

- Keh, apenas ande. – Disse InuYasha dando de ombros.

- Você vai vê só o que é bom... – Sussurrou Kagome.

# ~ #

- Garotas, nós vamos fazer uma coreografia especial. – Anunciou Kikyou sorrindo. – Vamos dar animo ao meu querido garoto de cabelos prateados.

Sesshoumaru desvia o olhar para Kikyou rapidamente ao ouvir as palavras da jovem sobre 'o garoto de cabelos prateados' que com a plena certeza é seu irmãozinho caçula.

- Uma coreografia especial? – Perguntou Rin.

- Eu não vou participar disso não, e nem a Ayame, não é Ayame? – Falou Sango olhando para a Ayame.

- É, é isso mesmo que ela falou aí. – Disse Ayame perdida em pensamentos olhando para Kouga.

- Kagura e Rin, vamos só nós três mesmo. – Falou Kikyou mais ordenando do que pedindo.

- Até eu? – Perguntou Rin olhando para Kikyou.

- Porque você não? – Perguntou Kikyou levantando uma das sobrancelhas. – Você está dando uma de irmãzinha da machão agora?

- Não, eu faço. – Falou Rin abaixando o olhar em direção ao chão.

- Então vamos lá, meninas em formação. – Falou Kikyou se colocando em posição enquanto Kagura ficou ao seu lado esquerdo e Rin ao seu lado direito. E assim ela começou a falar enquanto fazia alguns movimentos. – _Com seus cabelos prateados e o Sua força guerreira ele é o melhor. Sua força é a maior. Vai garoto! Vai garoto!_

# ~ #

InuYasha se assustou ao ouvir as palavras saindo da boca das garotas e olhou na direção delas, o que fez o coração de Kikyou acelerar, e ao olhar dos dois se cruzarem InuYasha notou que a garota era muito bonita, e aquela animação era apenas para ele, então ele sorrio em agradecimento, mas ao se distrair, não notou que Kouga já havia apitado, e assim ele só notou quando as redes haviam balançado.

- Isso não é justo. – Falou InuYasha olhando para Kagome. – Você não podia ter esperado alguns segundos?

- Desculpe, mais eu não podia esperar enquanto você e a Kikyou se olhavam, eu estava concentrada no jogo ao contrario de você, InuYasha. – Falou Kagome dando de ombros.

- Ora sua... – Sussurrou InuYasha realmente irritado.

- Não há regras que retirem esse meu gol. – E assim Kagome se direcionou ao centro do campo.

- Keh. – E assim ele virou o rosto indo para o centro do campo juntamente com ela.

# ~ #

- Ela trapaceou. – Falou Kikyou com raiva. – _Kagome é uma ladra, rouba em tudo, até um gol, Kagome ladra, Kagome ladraa!_

- Kikyou. – Sussurrou Sango. – Você está indo longe demais.

- Isso é verdade, você está ofendendo minha irmã já. – Falou Miroku. – E você Rin, vai ficar calada quanto a isso?

Rin apenas desviou o olhar sem falar nada. Ela não podia falar nada, ela não podia ir contra as ordens de Kikyou, se ela fizesse isso não sabia o que poderia acontecer quanto a ela.

- Você tem medo dela? – A voz séria e grossa de Sesshoumaru fez com que Rin levantasse o seu rosto imediatamente olhando para ele, que a olhava com o canto dos olhos.

- Não, quer dizer... – Rin encarava ele com muita confusão, então o olhar confuso de Rin foi substituído por um raivoso. – Isso não é da sua conta.

Sesshoumaru nada falou, apenas voltou a olhar para o jogo e então Rin que estava ofegante não soube o que fazer e encostou seu corpo na grade e o deixou deslizar e cair sentada olhando para o jogo.

# ~ #

InuYasha não perdeu tempo, assim que o som emanado pelo apito entrou em seus ouvidos, ele partiu em direção ao gol com a bola em pés, e então ele chutou marcando um lindo gol, enquanto Kagome nada fez apenas ficou observando, sua agilidade havia diminuído.

- Dois a Dois. – Sussurrou InuYasha sorrindo.

Ele estava realmente gostando de competir com a garota, não era uma competição sangrenta nem onde o ódio reinava, pelo contrario, era uma competição saudável onde eles comparavam forças, mas nem machucar nenhum dos dois. E isso realmente divertia o garoto, como também divertia a garota.

- Esse placar não vai durar por muito tempo. – Falou Kagome.

- Vamos vê. – Disse InuYasha finalmente no meio campo.

# ~ #

Quando ambos estavam no centro do campo novamente, se encaravam com ferocidade, a partida estava indo a um rumo onde as coisas ficavam cada vez mais competitiva entre ambos os jogadores, nenhum deles queriam mais errar. Finalmente o som do apito fez com que eles parassem apenas de se observar e agissem, fazendo com que InuYasha tomasse a frente novamente, mas dessa vez Kagome conseguiu retirar a bola que estava em seus pés em um rápido toque na bola. Ao consegui a bola, ela começou a correr em direção ao gol.

InuYasha não perdeu tempo e se colocou a acompanhar a garota ficando lado a lado com ela, jogando o peso do seu corpo em cima do menor da jovem, essa ficava um pouco desequilibrada mas pelos árduos treinamentos que recebera conseguia controlar o peso do garoto fazendo com que não fossem tão terríveis assim.

Kagome conseguiu chegar perto do gol, mas no momento em que ia chutar, InuYasha conseguiu impedi o chute pegando a bola e indo em direção ao gol oposto em que Kagome estava. Assim quando ele estava bem próximo do gol preparou para chutar, mas de repente Kagome apareceu na frente e quando ele ia chutar, ao notar que a garota não ia sair da frente e com medo de acabar machucando a jovem, ele não chuta, e não sabe o motivo de não chutar apenas fica olhando para ela paralisado.

# ~ #

- Vamos Inu! – Berrou Kikyou da platéia. – Chuta.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para o irmão, ele sabia que ele não poderia chutar, afinal seu irmão preferia não machucar a jovem a sua frente ao ganhar o jogo e a oportunidade única de conseguir uma vaga no melhor time de futsal de Tokyo. Ele é um fraco.

- Kah-chan, saia daí não se arrisque. – Gritou Sango com os olhos trêmulos, estava preocupada com a sua amiga.

- Kah-chan... – Rin sussurrava olhando para ela, sua preocupação não podia ser exposta, mas ela realmente estava preocupada com a irmã.

- Kah-chan, já chega, pare este jogo, você já provou que é a melhor jogadora de toda a escola, não precisa disso. – Falou Miroku.

- Naraku, vamos parar o jogo. – Sussurrou Kouga.

- Se você parar, quem vai entrar no time? – Perguntou Naraku olhando para ele.

Kouga estava inseguro, não queria que Kagome se machucasse, seu coração mandava ele parar aquela competição e não arriscar, mas o seu papel como treinador era deixar que a partida continuasse, e se algo ocorresse se responsabilizar como sempre fez, mas porque com a jovem Kagome tudo era tão diferente...

Ayame olhou para Kouga sentindo a insegurança e de alguma força estava escrito em seus olhos os seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela Kagome, e isso fez com que Ayame levasse o seu olhar ao chão com o coração apertado pelo fato de ter que admitir isso a si mesma.

- Kagome, não faça isso, saia daí. – Falou Houjo.

- O que há com vocês? – Pergunotu Naraku trazendo a atenção de todos a si. – Vão deixar o jogo acabar sem um ganhador?

- Inu, chute! – Gritou novamente Kikyou.

# ~ #

Os olhos de InuYasha estavam trêmulos, ele sabia que essa era a única oportunidade de sua vida mas não queria arriscar uma vida para isso, sabia que ela não ia se esquivar, e também não queria perder essa oportunidade, ele fechou os olhos com muita força e quando os abriu se surpreendeu com o que viu.

Kagome estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, ela sabia que não podia esta arriscando sua vida daquela forma, mas a vida de seu pai se resumia aquilo, ao futebol, e por esse motivo ela não podia desistir da vaga do time, mesmo que isso custasse alguns pontos na enfermaria, ela não iria sair dali. Então as lagrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos, o molhando inteiro, mesmo depois disso ela continuava firme no mesmo local.

InuYasha ao vê aquela cena, realmente estava espantado, nunca vira alguém arriscar a vida tanto pelo futebol, apenas ele fazia isso, ele pensou isso ate vê o que a garota a sua frente estava fazendo, assim ele colocou o pé em cima da bola e deixou a franja cobrir seus olhos e assim deu uma leve e baixa risada com toda aquela situação, depois disso levantou seu rosto e olhou dentro dos olhos da garota e disse:

# ~ #

_Continua._

# ~ #

_**Sobre Capitulo**__: Não, eu não sou má, imagina, só porque eu acabei no momento em que ele ia falar algo? Não, eu não sou. xD Não me matem, plis D: É que sei-la, é legal ser má :B _

_**Resposta as Reviews:**_

**AdamuNaruto: **Calma calma, eles não são do mal, digamos que eles são o mal em pessoa. QQN Não brincadeirinhas, eles são legais, não importa o que eles pensam eles amam a Kah-chan :D É, ela venceu ele, mas foi de um jeito diferente ' Boa idéia! *-* Vou deixar a Kikyou careca Ada AOHSOUAHSUOAHOUS' eu nem sô má também para você ta me dando essas idéias super maralignas :B q Pois é, fiquei sozinha em casa e fiz um reggae D: Tanto que até me esqueci da fic OAHSOUAHSUOAHSOUAHS' Isso que da ter memória de peixe, sorry D: Nove anos ? :O Se eu tivesse nove anos acho que nem sabia pegar em um teclado, a não ser que eu fosse uma gênio *u* Ai que como eu queria ser uma gênio, assim casava com o L *Q* /xonadapeloL*-*

Ps: Nem sei o que por ake q

Ps²: Pois aí está ela :D

Ps³: AHOSHAOUSHOAUSH' tchauzinho, de nada, obrigada você por lê amoré :3

**Lykah-chan: **Ouuwn, desculpa pela demora amoore D: Eh que eu sou meio tontinha mesmo u.u' Esqueço as coisas very rápido, inclusive que tinha essa fic aqui xD Mas está aí a continuação e espero que você goste :D Ah, obrigada amr *-*

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan: **HOAHSOAUHSOUAHSOUAHSO' azar meu nada, eu gosto que você seja minha Beta prima :3 Ouuwn obrigada Prima *-* Eh, acho que é porque eu to meio que maníaca por português, dicionários essas coisas atualmente QQ Eu reli e achei uns 4, mas to com preguiça de consertar D: E nesse provavelmente vai ter porque estou postando sem você de novo çç' Disse que ia te esperar mais não deu, morrendo de sonoo DD: Coisa, pois eu estou esperando pela fic viu ? u.u Veê se não esquece disso. Eh *-* Eu também gostei dela, ela ta foodz :D O Miroku naum tava gay, ta só um pouquinho xD Tinha, porque ela tem ô que atrapalhar eles dois, ou fazer o InuYasha ficar louco por ele, eu sempre sigo um pouco o enredo do anime, não tem jeito u.u Ainda não vai ter xineladas não, espera eles ficarem amigos, ai sim *-* Q UUIII prestigio :D

P.S.: Rapaz sei não, na preguiça que eu to quarta ou quinta, mas essa semana ainda :D

**Deh.s2chan-lol: **Que bom que gostou amr :D HAOSHOAUSHOUAHSOAUSH' Digamos que ela não quer mostrar a verdadeira personalidade dela, mas eu ainda mostro, daqui pra lá tem muito chão. :B Eh, a Kah-chan ta fodz, eu também gostei dela *-*

**Papos à parte: **_Demorei séculos para postar esse, eu sei eu sei, mas tentem me entender, sozinha em casa, com minha cunhada e irmão, sem falar em minha melhor amiga que veio dormir aqui, zueira total *-*_

_Foi mais ou menos umas duas semanas assim, mas depois foi preguiça mesmo xD_

_Mas agora ta ai, eu achei ele um pouco grandinho, eu to tentando aumentar, to tentando, mas a preguiça mata, ai já viu, mas eu to tentando, então derem um descontos e uns créditos aos meus tentando oka ? :3_

_Espero que gostem o próximo capitulo eh que vai começar a vida escolar, o que eh legal, eh que a vida escolar da gente sempre eh emocionante mesmo tendo a chatice de estudar neah ? QQ_

_Espero que vocês esperem pelo meu próximo capitulo, com o mesmo carinho e paciência que eu vou escrevê-lo. :D_

_Bjs :*_

_Criticas? Elogios? Opiniões? Erros de Português? Dicas? Tem uma Beta para me emprestar? :B_

**Reviews. **:3


	4. O começo de uma amizade? Talvez

_**Reprise:**_

_Os olhos de InuYasha estavam trêmulos, ele sabia que essa era a única oportunidade de sua vida mas não queria arriscar uma vida para isso, sabia que ela não ia se esquivar, e também não queria perder essa oportunidade, ele fechou os olhos com muita força e quando os abriu se surpreendeu com o que viu._

_Kagome estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, ela sabia que não podia esta arriscando sua vida daquela forma, mas a vida de seu pai se resumia aquilo, ao futebol, e por esse motivo ela não podia desistir da vaga do time, mesmo que isso custasse alguns pontos na enfermaria, ela não iria sair dali. Então as lagrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos, o molhando inteiro, mesmo depois disso, ela continuava firme no mesmo local._

_InuYasha ao vê aquela cena, realmente estava espantado, nunca vira alguém arriscar a vida tanto pelo futebol, apenas ele fazia isso, ele pensou isso ate vê o que a garota a sua frente estava fazendo, assim ele colocou o pé em cima da bola e deixou a franja cobrir seus olhos e assim deu uma leve e baixa risada com toda aquela situação, depois disso levantou seu rosto e olhou dentro dos olhos da garota e disse:_

_**Fim.**_

- Vejo que você tem um forte e verdadeiro som dentro do seu coração garota. – A voz grossa de InuYasha fez com que Kagome arregalasse os olhos ao ouvir as palavras dele, mas não foi só ela que se impressionou com o que ele disse, mas também como todos na platéia. – Não quero ser responsável por destruir um sonho tão bonito assim, e muito menos por mandá-la de maca para a enfermaria. – E então retirou o pé de cima da bola, colocando-o ao lado do outro pé, e finalmente levantou o rosto mostrando seus dois olhos dourados, colocou as mãos no bolso. – Então, pode ficar com a vaga, não me importo de ser reserva. – E assim ele caminhou de volta para a platéia.

- Hã? – Kagome permanecia com os olhos arregalados pelas palavras que o jovem tinha falo e com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que escorrera há poucos instantes. – Isso é sério?

- É sim garota. – InuYasha falou após para a caminhada. – Não quero ser culpado por deixar uma garota machucada, e além do mais... – Ele virou para ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Machucar uma garota tão bonita como você não é algo que um garoto devia fazer não é mesmo?

Kagome ficou com a face corada ao vê o olhar que ele mandou e ao ouvir as palavras que ele falara. Então ela abaixou o olhar para o chão devido à vergonha e isso fez com que ele desse uma leve e baixinha risada e voltar a caminhar em direção a platéia.

# ~ #

Kouga suspirou aliviado ao notar que Kagome estava fora de perigo, Ayame percebeu o suspiro de Kouga e o sorriso que ele abriu não só ao notar que a garota estava bem, mas como também havia entrado no time como a titular como todo o ano consecutivo.

- Que bom Kagome-chan. – Sussurrou Kouga sorrindo galanteador.

- Não acredito que esse moleque não chutou. – Falou Naraku demonstrando bastante irritação ao vê que ninguém havia saído machucado, e que a garota estava novamente no time.

Rin estava aliviada ao notar que a irmã estava salva, suspirou demonstrando que estava aliviada, e logo recebeu um olhar de Sesshoumaru, o que ela o notou, e virou o rosto para o lado com certa vergonha. Não gostava de demonstrar que a irmã era importante para ela, mas ela era afinal de tudo, sua irmã.

- Que garotinha mais complicada. – Sussurrou Sesshoumaru, e logo riu maroto, não sabia por que mais gostava do jeito da Rin.

- Não acredito que esse idiota não chutou! – Kikyou encheu as bochechas de ar ao insinuar que tinha emburrado.

- Rolou certo clima entre eles dois ou foi só impressão minha? – Perguntou Kagura enquanto observava bem InuYasha se aproximar deles.

Todo mundo olhou para Kagura, a garota que sempre parecia apenas concordar com o que Kikyou dizia finalmente tinha pronunciado algo por vontade própria, mas isso não agradara nem Kikyou nem Kouga.

- Não foi só impressão sua. – Confirmou Houjo, e Kikyou rangeu os dentes ao ouvir a confirmação vinda do Houjo.

- Você não sabe de nada Houjo, nem conhece InuYasha, e eu tenho certeza que a machão não faz o tipo dele. – Falou Kikyou realmente irritada com a situação. – Você não viu como ele me olhou?

- É verdade. – Começou Sesshoumaru, e fez com que todos olhassem para ele. – Meu _irmãozinho_ tem o mal habito de sempre pegar as **putinhas** do colégio. – E assim fechou os olhos.

- O que você disse seu...? – Kikyou estava pronta para voar em cima de Sesshoumaru, mas Miroku a segurou.

- Calma Kikyou. – Falou Miroku sorrindo enquanto segurava a garota pela cintura, gostava desse tipo de situações, mas logo recebeu um olhar reprovativo de Sango, e soltou-a. – Sangosinha não fica com raiva ta?

- Kaah-chan! – Sango correu até a amiga a abraçando bem forte como sempre fazia, havia ignorado tudo que Miroku falara. – Que bom que está no time novamente não é mesmo?

- Ei sangosinha me espera! – E assim Miroku seguiu Sango para chegar perto de Kagome.

# ~ #

Kagome havia sido abraçada por Sango, mas o seu olhar não estava fixado em Sango, nem ao menos tinha olhado para a garota, seu olhar tinha sido focalizado em InuYasha, aquele jovem de cabelos grisalhos que havia desistido de ser titular só por sua causa, havia impressionado-a, isso estava claro.

- É. – Sussurrou Kagome. – Mas eu entrei por piedade? – E assim Kagome abaixou o olhar o direcionando ao chão.

- Ei. – Sango falou enquanto segurava o rosto da amiga. – Não foi por piedade, todo mundo viu o quanto você jogou bem, Kaah-chan.

- Com certeza, você jogou muito bem mana. – Falou Miroku sorrindo para a irmã que o olhou honrada, era raro ela ser elogiada pelo o irmão.

- Miro... – Surrou Kagome com os olhos brilhando pela emoção de ser elogiada pelo irmão.

- Foi o melhor jogo que eu já assistir. – Falou Miroku fechando os olhos. – Parabéns. – E então os abriu.

- E meu também. – Kouga se aproximou de Kagome o que e fez Sango que estava em cima das costas da garota se afastar. Miroku não perdeu a oportunidade e ficou ao lado de Sango que o olhou com o canto dos olhos. – Você jogou muito bem esse jogo, e apesar de ter ficado como um reserva... – Kagome ficou com as mãos rentes ao corpo tentando demonstrar respeito ao seu sensei, Kouga desviou o olhar olhando para InuYasha que estava ao lado de seu irmão brigando com ele pelo fato dele está dando sermão no mesmo. Kagome voltou a olhar o jovem. – Ele também joga muito bem, quem sabe...

- Regras são regras. – Naraku falou se aproximando de Kagome, Kouga e Sango. – Você falou que ele não entraria no time, e ele não vai entrar. – E assim cruzou os braços.

# ~ #

- Você é um fraco maninho. – Falou Sesshoumaru com seu tom sério de sempre.

- Como é...? – InuYasha franziu a testa e cerrou os punhos ao ouvir o que o irmão falara, mas assim que ia começar uma mini discussão foi interrompido pela voz de Rin.

- Fraco? – Rin se levantou ao ouvir as palavras de Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru a olhou com o canto dos olhos apenas. – Você que é um fraco garoto. – Rin pela primeira vez estava partindo em defesa da irmã depois de tanto tempo. Apontava o dedo para o menino enquanto ele apenas ficava encarando-a com o canto dos olhos. – Ele não quis machucar uma pessoa, ele é uma pessoa boa, o que tem de fraco nisso?

- Calma, também não é por ai garota. – InuYasha estava sem graça pelos elogios que a garota estava fazendo para sua pessoa.

Sesshoumaru nada falou, apenas cruzou os braços e se virou para Rin que imediatamente abaixou o dedo, e ele se aproximou da garota e ficou com o rosto ao lado do dela com a boca ao lado dos ouvidos dela, e então sussurrou:

- Você é muito estranha. – Sesshoumaru falou em um sussurro e olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos, a mesma ficou um pouco sem graça com a proximidade do garoto, mas não falou nada. – Há poucos instantes riu da sua irmã, e agora a defende?

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Rin Fechava os olhos bem forte ao pronunciar as palavras.

- É verdade. – Falou Sesshoumaru e logo depois dobrou os lábios em um sorriso maroto se afastando da garota. Mas logo todos ouviram a confusão que estava acontecendo na quadra, e então Sesshoumaru apenas olhou com o canto dos seus olhos como sempre.

- O que está acontecendo ali? – Kikyou perguntou se colocando próxima a InuYasha.

- Vai saber... – InuYasha apenas falou isso e se dirigiu para o lado de Kagome enquanto finalmente pôde ouvir a discussão de Naraku e Kouga.

- Humph... – Kikyou emburrou ao ter sido praticamente ignorada.

- Esse é difícil, hein? – Kagura sorriu se posicionando ao lado de Kikyou.

- Ele só está se fazendo de difícil, mas logo arrumarei um jeito de juntá-lo a mim. – Falou Kikyou sorrindo malignamente.

- Se quiser ajuda. – Sussurrou Ayame ficando ao lado de Kikyou.

As duas mulheres a olharam, Ayame nunca foi de ajudá-las apesar de ser um pouco burrinha e ter alguns genes loiros, mas sempre declarou publicamente que era do grupo de Kagome e Sango, porque de repente ela estava ao lado das duas maiores patricinhas da escola.

- O que você disse Ayame? – Perguntou Kagura. – Você é do grupo da machão porque eu iria aceitar você no nosso grupo? Não da para confiar em você. – Assim levantou as mãos para o céu falando que era óbvio.

- Porque eu sei um jeito dele olhar para a Kikyou. – Disse Ayame olhando para Kikyou.

- Du... – Antes que Kagura falasse alguma coisa Kikyou levantou a mão impedindo que ela continuasse.

- Prossiga. – Disse Kikyou olhando para Ayame que apenas sorrio.

- É só expulsar _a machão_ do time de futebol e... – Assim Ayame se virou para Kagome encarando-a. – Da escola. – E assim sorrio de lado.

- Gostei da sua idéia. – Falou Kikyou. – Rin, você ouviu?

- O que? – Perguntou Rin se levantando. – Você acha mesmo que eu vou contra minha irmã? – Rin arregalou os olhos olhando para Kikyou. – Sinto muito Kikyou, mas estou fora do grupo. – E assim correu em direção à irmã.

- Não sei por que, mas tinha a impressão que isso logo aconteceria. – Kikyou abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

Sesshoumaru ficava ouvindo o que as garotas falavam com os olhos fechados e permanecia calado. Mas ao ouvir as palavras de Rin olhou para a garota que foi até a irmã, não sabia o que era, mas gostava do jeito daquela garota, e então sorriu ao pensar desse modo.

- Ela é tão complicada. – Sesshoumaru sussurrou e se aproximou do grupo onde estava acontecendo àquela confusão.

- E você Houjo? – Kikyou olhou para Houjo.

- Eu? – Perguntou Houjo apontando para si mesmo. – Eu estou fora. – E assim saiu da quadra, era um titular, sabia disso, não precisava continuar ali, os parabéns para a Higurashi? Daria depois.

- Bom, então vamos só nós três mesmo. – Disse Kikyou sorrindo, e logo sendo acompanhada pelos sorrisos de Ayame e Kagura.

# ~ #

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou InuYasha se posicionando ao lado de Kagome e olhando para a discussão que estava ocorrendo entre Kouga e Naraku.

- Kouga-sensei e Naraku-san começaram uma briga do nada. – Falou Kagome olhando para InuYasha mais logo voltando o olhar para os dois que estavam brigando.

- E porque eles estão brigando? – Perguntou InuYasha olhando para a morena.

- Por que Kouga-sensei queria te colocar como titular também, mas o Naraku não quer a não ser que... – Kagome olhou para baixo, o que fez InuYasha arquear uma sobrancelha. – Te coloque em meu lugar.

- Keh! – InuYasha fez esse som e então deixou a franja cobrir os olhos enquanto começava a andar em direção aos dois que estavam brigando.

- Kaah-chan! – Rin chegou correndo no local como fazia quando ambas eram pequenas, e ao notar que estava agindo como antigamente ficou um pouco sem graça fazendo com que sua face corasse imediatamente e parou de correr, parando na frente de sua irmã, e logo ficou curvada a frente da irmã. – Aãhn... – Se levantou pensando no que falar. – Parabéns. – E então sorriu.

- Obrigada Rin. – Kagome sorriu para a irmã também, e não apenas isso, como Sango e Miroku também viram a cena de Rin e sorriram. Não podiam deixar de sentirem felizes ao saber que elas estavam finalmente se dando bem novamente.

- Lá vai ele arrumar confusão de novo. – Sussurrou Sesshoumaru chegando logo atrás de Rin com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Hum? – Todos olharam para Sesshoumaru que nada falou apenas balançou a cabeça em direção a InuYasha e todos olharam para ele, ele caminhava lentamente até Naraku e Kouga sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

# ~#

- Como assim não Naraku? – Perguntou Kouga encarando Naraku. – Você viu o quanto esse garoto joga bem, no nosso time ele seria um trunfo. – Kouga estava exaltado, Kagome nunca tinha o visto assim.

- Você disse que quem perdesse não entraria no time, se ele não tem capacidade para ganhar de uma mulher... – Falou Naraku olhando para Kagome com desprezo o que fez a garota abaixar a cabeça e olhar para o lado. – Não devia entrar nem mesmo como reserva!

- Mas você sabe que ela é tão boa quanto muitos meninos que temos em nosso time, e o InuYasha joga tão bem quanto ela. – Disse Kouga olhando para Naraku. – Ele merece entrar no time.

- Ora seu... – Kouga segurou Naraku pela camisa o levantando do chão. – Vai dizer que você não reconhece as habilidades da Kagome-san como jogadora?

- Ela tem habilidades sim, mas são habilidades normais de qualquer homem. – Pronunciou Naraku com os olhos fechados. - Já disse, ele só entra se ela sair. – Falou Naraku. – Ou você não tem coragem de tirar ela do time só porque você está a fim de levar essa _putinha _para cama? – Colocou ênfase na palavra "putinha".

Kouga se posicionou para dar um soco na cara de Naraku, punho cerrado mão para trás para pegar impulso, mas assim que ia dar um soco nele, outra mão acertou a cara de Naraku fazendo com que ele caísse ao chão. Só então Kouga olhou para a pessoa que havia dado um soco no moreno, e então notou que tinha sido InuYasha.

- Não sei das intenções do Kouga com a Kagome, mas acho que você não deve ficar insultando mulheres assim do nada. – InuYasha ainda estava com os punhos cerrados olhando para Naraku que estava caído no chão, ele estava com o nariz sangrando, e pelo olhar que deu em direção a ele, estava com muita raiva.

- Seu... – Naraku limpou o sangue que saia do seu nariz e se levantou olhando para InuYasha que estava no mesmo lugar. – Quem você pensa que é para me dar um soco? Eu sou o vice-capitão do time...

- Você podia ser o diretor. – Falou InuYasha encarando Naraku com um olhar demonstrando estar muito raiva. – Eu não tolero que zombe dos sonhos de ninguém, nem das habilidades de ninguém, e muito menos aceito que insulte alguém que me venceu em um jogo limpo.

- Seu moleque! – Naraku se levantou na maior velocidade que pôde e foi em direção a InuYasha já com o punho levantado, mas Kouga se posicionou a frente dele e segurou seu punho.

- Naraku vá para enfermaria. – Falou Kouga soltando o punho dele. – Depois nós vamos decidir quem fica e quem sai do time, isso tem que ser resolvido com mais calma.

- Mas Kouga... – Naraku ia começar novamente uma discussão mais Kouga olhou para ele com um olhar de "encerrada por aqui" e Naraku apenas saiu dali sem falar mais nada, apenas ficou olhando para InuYasha com muita raiva.

# ~ #

- Naraku? – Kikyou sussurrou antes que Naraku pudesse sair, e então o fez parar.

- Que? – Perguntou Naraku encarando a jovem com certa raiva no olhar.

- Nós três estamos juntas para expulsar a machão da escola... – Sussurrou Kikyou olhando para ele com o canto dos olhos. – Não quer fazer uma parceria?

Naraku mesmo com um pouco de dor em seu nariz olhou para as garotas a sua frente, a garota mais fácil de se levar para a cama onde a metade da escola já tinha o feito, Kikyou. A pupila da Kikyou que era um pouco pior que a Kikyou, porque praticamente a escola inteira já tinha ficado com ela, e alguns levado ela para a cama, Kagura. E Ayame, apesar de aparentar ser muito burra era a aluna que sempre tirava as notas mais altas da sala, mas até onde se lembrava Ayame era do lado de Kagome.

- Ayame? – Perguntou Naraku a encarando e ela apenas sorriu. – Tudo bem, estou dentro. – E assim se retirou.

- Muito bem. – Kikyou sorriu de um modo maléfico.

- Espero que esteja certa do que está fazendo Kikyou. – Falou Kagura.

- Tudo bem, eu confio na Ayame. – Disse Kikyou olhando para a ruiva.

- Nós precisamos está ciente que na primeira oportunidade ele irá nos trair. – Falou Ayame olhando para ambas as garotas.

- Então para que chamá-lo? – Perguntou Kagura furiosa.

- Temos duas opções do que fazer. – Falou Ayame. – Primeira, o trairmos primeiro, mas isso não é bom porque perderemos o cérebro e a influencia que ele tem. – Falou Ayame olhando para Kikyou. – Ou segunda, fazemos ele se apaixonar por uma de nós e assim o teremos até o final.

- É uma boa idéia, mas quem? – Perguntou Kikyou pensando, e então logo notou o olhar de Ayame sobre si. – Eu?

- Sim, você é a única que tem essa capacidade aqui. – Falou Ayame.

- Sei que meus modos de sedução são bons, mas eu não quero seduzi-lo, eu quero o InuYasha. – Falou Kikyou olhando para o grisalho.

- Se você o quiser, vai ter que fazer. – Pronunciou Ayame. – Ele só irá se apaixonar por alguém que vá para a cama com ele, eu não farei, poderia ser a Kagura, mas... – Ela olhou para Kagura de cima a baixo. – Digamos que ela não faz o tipo de Naraku, você tem mais corpo e todos os meninos que já te levaram para de baixo dos lençóis estão loucos por você até hoje, então digamos que você é a única capaz disso.

- Entendi. – E assim Kikyou ficou um pouco corada pensando um pouco. – Tudo bem, eu aceito.

# ~ #

- InuYasha entendo o que você fez mas... – Kouga se virou e acertou um soco em InuYasha do nada, o que InuYasha caiu no chão com a boca sangrando. – Você não pode bater em seus superiores entendeu?

- Kouga-kun! – Kagome correu até InuYasha se colocando na frente dele, e Kouga arregalou os olhos quando viu Kagome na frente dele. – O que você pensa que está fazendo? – O encarou com raiva, e logo se abaixou para vê InuYasha. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – Respondeu InuYasha olhando para Kouga. – E você queria que eu ficasse observando a briguinha de crianças de vocês apenas? Ouvindo ele me insultar e insultar a Kagome sem fazer nada?

- InuYasha pare com isso. – Falou Kagome olhando para ele. – Agradeço por me defender, mas isso não é necessário.

- E quem disse que eu estou te defendendo? – InuYasha perguntou com o rosto levemente corado olhando para o lado. – Eu apenas teria feito isso ele falando mal de qualquer pessoa.

- Ora... – Kagome olhava para ele com raiva pelo fato dele não querer admitir que estava a defendendo, ia ser tão mais bonito. – Rum! – Emburrou virando o rosto para o lado, mas logo se levantou e ficou de costas para Kouga com a franja cobrindo os olhos. – Kouga-sensei... – A voz dela saiu um pouco arrastada e melodiosa. – Não precisa ficar brigando por minha causa com o Naraku-san, você sabe que ele não me aceita no time, e nem me acertarei de maneira alguma, e também... – Se virou para Kouga com um sorriso nos lábios. – Já estou acostumada com apelidos um tanto detestáveis. – E então voltou o olhar para InuYasha. – Não é melhor você ir para enfermaria?

- Kagome eu vou tentar conversar com... – Kouga cerrava os punhos se lembrando do que Naraku acabara de falar, mas logo foi interrompido por Kagome.

- Não precisa. – Kagome se abaixou estendendo ajudando InuYasha a se levantar, ele apenas se apoio nela e se pôs de pé. – Já disse que estou acostumada.

- Ei, eu estou bem, posso ir sozinho. – Disse InuYasha intrigado olhando para o lado.

- Nem está, olha sua boca está sangrando. – Falou Kagome tocando no queixo dele, e ele a encarou.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Respondeu InuYasha rispidamente se soltou dela, e começando a caminhar.

- Mesmo assim, vou com você já que apanhou por minha causa. – Falou Kagome acompanhando os passos dele mesmo tendo que correr.

- Já disse que não fiz por você. – Respondeu InuYasha colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Ta, ta. – Kagome riu acompanhando o jovem, ele era mesmo teimoso.

Kouga ficou observando os dois, e então cerrou os dentes ao vê que eles haviam pegado amizade tão rapidamente e facilmente quando que com ele Kagome demorou certo tempo para que ao menos pudessem conversar sem que ela fugisse.

- Droga. – Sussurrou Kouga mordendo os lábios e deixando a franja cobrir os olhos. – Se eu tivesse dado aquele soco antes dele, ela teria agradecido a mim, e não a ele. – E assim levantou a franja deixando apenas aparecer um dos seus olhos azuis. – E pra que merda eu fui dar um soco naquele idiota? – Kouga estava tremendo de raiva. – Droga!

# ~ #

- Esse meu irmão, não muda mesmo. – Sesshoumaru sorriu, e se dirigiu para fora do local apenas recebendo um olhar de Rin o acompanhando a distância.

- Acho que aquilo é o inicio de uma amizade. – Falou Sango olhando para os dois saírem caminhando.

- Acho que é bem mais que uma amizade. – Falou Miroku rindo, e logo recebendo uma olhar de Rin.

- Está dizendo que vai rolar? – Perguntou Rin arregalando os olhos. – Como você pode notar isso se nem conhece a Kaah-chan tão bem?

- Eu a conheço o suficiente. – Falou Miroku sorrindo.

# ~ #

- Deixa de ser teimoso, você tem que ir à enfermaria menino! – Falava Kagome enquanto puxava ele pelo braço, tentando levá-lo até a enfermaria.

- Não quero ir, já disse. – Falou InuYasha tentando se soltar da garota, e por está puxando com muita força a garota acaba se soltando e batendo as costas na parede. – V-Você está bem? – Perguntou realmente preocupado.

Kagome estava bem, mas imaginando que InuYasha fosse o tipo de homem que não agüentasse ver uma mulher chorando, ela começou a chorar enquanto passava as mãos em suas costas, então ele se aproximou dela, sem saber o que fazer. Fazia vários gestos sem sentido com as mãos, estava muito nervoso.

- Eu fiz você chorar... – InuYasha olhava para Kagome enquanto ela chorava. – Não chore! – Gritou.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – Perguntou Kagome encarando ele. – Você não quer ir à enfermaria, eu toda preocupada com você. – E logo ficou corada.

- Está preocupada comigo? – Perguntou InuYasha, e então ele ficou levemente corado também colocou as mãos no bolso, e então olhou para frente se posicionando para caminhar. – Tudo bem, vamos só da uma olhadinha ok?

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu Kagome se posicionando ao lado dele, e então eles começaram a caminhar.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Perguntou InuYasha olhando para frente.

- Claro. – Respondeu Kagome sem olhá-lo também.

- Porque você chorou naquele momento? – Perguntou InuYasha olhando-a com o canto dos olhos. – Sabe, quando eu ia chutar a bola para fazer o gol? – E assim Kagome parou, e ele parou olhando-a. – Desculpe, não devia fazer essas perguntas.

- Tudo bem. – Kagome voltou a caminhar e ele também, ele não esperava mais que ela fosse responder, mas ela respondeu. – Porque eu pensei que ia perder a minha única chance de seguir um sonho.

- Sonho? – Perguntou InuYasha.

- Sim. – Respondeu Kagome. – O sonho de entrar em um time famoso daqui do Japão, depois ser chamada para a copa do mundo, e por ultimo, ganhar aquela taça. – E assim ela sorriu.

- Posso saber por que esse sonho? – Perguntou InuYasha.

- Esse... – Sussurrou Kagome com uma voz um pouco triste. – Era o sonho do meu pai. – Mesmo com um olhar triste, ela estava sorrindo.

- Entendo. – Respondeu InuYasha olhando para o chão.

- Ele descobriu que tinha uma doença um pouco antes do ultimo jogo da copa, a doença estava muito avançada, e mesmo os médicos o mandando parar de praticar se não a doença ia avançar mais rapidamente, ele não parou e no ultimo jogo da copa... – Os olhos de Kagome estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Ele passou mal no campo, na hora de fazer o gol, e foi levado imediatamente para o hospital, ele lutou o máximo que pôde para viver, mas ele soube que tinha perdido o jogo, e então eu tenho certeza... – Lágrimas começaram a descer dos olhos de Kagome. – Eu tenho certeza que ele não quis viver por não poder se perdoar de ter feito o Japão perder aquele jogo!

- Não me diga que seu pai é... – InuYasha arregalou os olhos ao relembrar todas as cenas que a jovem falou, ele tinha oito anos quando ele o viu passar mal na TV e no dia seguinte ser anunciado a morte dele. – Toumara Yumiko?

- Você o conhecia? – Perguntou Kagome olhando para ele e limpando as lágrimas. – Sim, o nome dele era Toumara Yukimo Higurashi, mas conhecido como... Meu pai.

- Entendo. – Falou InuYasha. - Você quer realizar o sonho do seu pai não é mesmo? – Sorriu.

- Sim, esse é o meu sonho que um dia foi o sonho dele. – Kagome respondeu finalmente parando em frente a enfermaria. – Pronto, está deixado, nos vemos na aula, ta bom? – Sorriu.

- Muito bem. – Falou InuYasha entrando na enfermaria, mas assim que Kagome havia saído da porta, ele saiu, e ela estava escondida no canto olhando para ele com um olhar reprovador. – Keh! – E assim InuYasha voltou para dentro, depois de alguns instantes ouviu a voz da enfermeira e então se retirou começando a caminhar em direção a sua sala.

- Nunca falei sobre isso a mais ninguém... – Sussurrou Kagome. – Porque eu te contei, InuYasha Taisho? – Kagome se perguntava, e logo sorriu com o rosto levemente corado.

**Resposta as Reviews:**

_Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan: _Baah, eu entendo mais é que que eu agora estou muito apressada quanto a postar os capitulos, ontem mesmo eu postei a continuação de O Misturar de Sentimentos e Desejo de Infância, e hoje quero vê se posto esse e a de Corações Unidos mais tarde :3 AOSUHAOUSHOAUSHOUSAH' Ceê sabe que eu sou impaciente não sabe Prima? u.u' Ta, eu admito que fui maligna, por isso esse capitulo ficou bem grandinho, que tal? :D HAHA' Se vsê gostou do Sesshy no antigo capitulo, nesse entaão vai amar xDD Beem, beijinhos e até o proximo :*

_AdamuNaruto: _Sorry amoour, juro que naum foi por falta de consideraçaõ eh que eu tava sumida mesmo D: Fui eh ? Poisé, porqe tao sempre me dizendoo isso ? xD Mas bem, esse capitulo ficou grandinho, espero que goste :3 Demorei um pouquinho mais foi menos que a antiga :DD Até o proximo capitulo amoour :*


End file.
